Never Gonna Leave This Bed
by SpunkRansom225
Summary: Came to mind while listening to Never Gonna Leave This Bed by Maroon 5. Jacob makes Bella another promise. Link to song on profile.


God only knew what time it was when Jacob phased from his wolf form in the woods behind Bella Swan's house. It was late though, like _really _late. Jacob hadn't been human for a good couple of weeks, spending his time as a wolf to escape the anguish of Bella's rejection. Even so, he still had enough of his human mentality to know if he got caught the chief would surely cut off his balls. He couldn't find it in himself to care though. He was a man on a mission.

He pulled on the shorts that Quil had left for him by the tree line and stepped into the Swan's yard. Thankfully Bella had left her window open so he wouldn't have to throw pebbles and wake her to get her to let him in. To the tree he went and grabbed a branch, hoisting himself up and through the window into the bedroom of the girl he loved.

She was sleeping ––of _course_ she was sleeping at this time, idiot–– but she looked far from peaceful. Jacob wasn't sure why he had expected her to be happy. From what Sam had told him, he shouldn't have been surprised. He remembers he was somewhere in Canada when he got the news.

_**Jacob, listen**__, Sam said trying to get his attention. Jacob just kept running. He didn't want to hear anything; he just wanted to run. Run and forget. He lowered his head and evened his shoulders and sprinted faster. His breathing got harder as he pushed himself and tried his best to block out Sam's voice._

_**Jacob! Stop. Running!**__Shit, a command. He couldn't stop running though. If he stopped, he could think clearly and he knew it was inevitable that his thoughts would go straight to a little, pale brunette that was a master at crushing the hearts of unsuspecting teenage boys. Jacob bared his teeth and tried to resist the order. __**I said stop!**__The voice had gotten deeper and he couldn't ignore it now. He skidded to a stop and a low whine escaped through his heavy breathing. He hated giving in._

_**What the fuck do you want?**__ He had to stop running but there was nothing in Sam's order that implied he had to be polite about it. Sam got straight to the point, all business as usual. __**The Cullens have left. You can come home now.**_

_Jacob hadn't been keeping track of the days but he knew the wedding couldn't have already passed. Maybe Bella had decided she wanted to have a Vegas wedding because she couldn't wait to get bitten and she and the leech eloped. Well good riddance to them both then. __**She stayed.**_

_**Um, come again?**_

_**They left without her. Again… Bella is still in Forks. **__Oh, Bella… She must be a mess._

_**Just come home, Jacob. You're the only one that can do anything**__, Sam thought, and then Jacob was alone with his thoughts. Bella came into his mind's eye: scared, empty, broken. He started running at full speed again, this time towards home. _

Jacob walked over to her bed and his heart broke at the sight of her. Bella's cheeks were tear stained and her mouth was turned down at the corners. In retrospect, she looked way better than she had the first time they'd skipped town. Just like he had done in the past, he did the only thing he knew to make her better. He sat at the edge of her mattress, brushed off his feet with his hands and then climbed into the bed with her, pulling her close. Almost instantaneously she moved into him, pressing her back against his chest. "Mmm, Jacob. I miss you. Come home to me," she whispered.

He stroked her cheek. "I'm here, honey." Jacob startled when she jerked in his arms and quickly turned around to face him. She looked at him with blurry eyes but he could tell she was struggling to wake up. She settled her hand on his cheek and caressed it, then moved her fingers into his shaggy hair. "Am I dreaming?"

"Nope, it's me. Really."

"Oh God, Jake. I missed you. I needed you." He wrapped his arms behind her back and pulled her as close to him as was possible. "I'm sorry he left you, Bells." He kissed her forehead.

"No you're not. You hated him."

"But I love you, Bella, and I hate to see you hurting."

"He left, Jake. Aren't I good enough?" If there was anything he hated more than having to yield to Sam's commands, it was seeing Bella like this.

"You're plenty good enough, Bells."

"Don't leave me too, Jake."

"Tell you what, Bells."

"Hmm?"

"I won't ever leave you. I'll stay by your side till you get sick of me. I can't give you everything he can, but whatever I have is yours. We'll move in together, get married, I'll knock you up a bunch of times and we'll live happily-ever-until-we-die. It will be utter imperfection. Sound good?"

"Mmm, so good."

"Love you, Bells."

"Love you, Jake. Don't go."

"I'm staying. I promise."

He was never leaving her, even if it meant staying cuddled in her bed for the rest of his life.


End file.
